pandilla, guerra y amor
by lady-mameha
Summary: ...no soy buena para los summarys asi q LEAN ...yaoi, al q no le guste abstenerse por favor


Pandilla, guerra y amor

Disclaimer: como ya se sabe yugi oh no es mio, si lo fuera bakura seria el personaje principal (lo amoooo XD) . . . en fin, sin mas q decir . . . . al fic!

Cap 1

Era un dia hermoso y soleado, brotando alegria por todos lados, pero no asi para un grupo de chicos q se encontraban hablando en un callejon.

y entonces? . . . acudiras a la cita?-pregunto un chico de cabellos blancos

no lo se, la verdad no confio en ellos-dijo el jefe de la pandilla, un chico de cabellos rubio cenizo

oh vamos! No pueden ser tan malos-dijo un chico de ojos rojos

y tu q piensas?-dijo marik refiriendose a un chico alto de ojos azules

me da igual-dijo seto

a ti todo te da igual-gruño bakura

entonces ayudame tu kura, eres mi mano derecha . . . voy o no?-pregunto marik a bakura para evitar la pelea

yo q se, preguntame sobre algo para robar si?-refunfuño bakura

no pierdes nada con ir o si?-dijo yami

la verdad no, iremos, pero lleven sus armas, si tengo suerte habra pelea-ordeno marik

para tu deleite . . . correra sangre, no marik?-dijo bakura con una sonrisa desquiciada

me conoces muy bien kura, muy bien-dijo marik mirando a bakura con deseo y agarrandolo del rostro lo beso ardientemente, un visible gesto de celos se vio en la cara de kaiba y asombro fue lo q mostraron las pupilas de yami

siempre tan inesperado-replico bakura recuperando el aliento despues del beso

pero te gusta- respondio marik

pensandolo bien . . . marik, controlamos mas de la mitad de la ciudad, por q necesitariamos alianza con esa otra pandilla?-dijo seto interrumpiendo la escena

tienes razon eggy, no iremos-dijo marik notando las verdaderas intenciones de kaiba

Los chicos se colgaron las mochilas al hombro y salieron del callejon dirigiendose a la escuela, al llegar todos les abrian paso, las chicas y chicos los miraban con admiracion y respeto, pero sobre todo con miedo.

Los chicos entraron al aula, las clases habian comenzado hacia 20 minutos, pero el profesor no se atrevio a reprocharles . . . . . miraron por todo el salon, habian unos chicos nuevos muy parecidos a ellos, bueno, al menos 3 de ellos si se parecian demasiado para el gusto de ellos, marik se acerco al chico q se parecia a el, solo q su rosotro era algo mas tierno.

quitate, estas en mi lugar-gruño marik con los ojos cerrados

no . . . yo llegue primero-dijo el chico nuevo

Se escucho un aahhhhh!colectivo, todos conocian a marik y su pandilla, estaba yami, era nuevo en esa pandilla, el mas "sociable", si es q asi se le podia decir, luego estaba seto kaiba, era el antisocial, solo hablaba con ellos, con los "suyos", luego la mano derecha de marik, bakura, todos le corrian, torturaba a las personas, las traumatizaba y les robaba, era un bandalo, y por ultimo su "jefe" marik, era de pocas palabras aunq igual a bakura, le agradaba torturar, traumatizar, matar, robar, muchos llegaron a decir q el y bakura estaban, sino endemoniados hasta los huesos, completamente locos, en fin, toda la ciudad temia a estos chicos, no solo eso, sino q ademas eran muy buenos en el estudio, eran como genios malvados, psicopatas desquiciados, asi era la pandilla de marik

eres nuevo en la ciudad no?-pregunto marik tomando aire y agachandose hasta quedar al nivel del chico nuevo-como te llamas?

mi nombre es malik-dijo el chico sosteniendole la mirada a marik

no solo tu fisico es casi igual al mio sino tambien tu nombre . . .-dijo marik un poco mas calmado

si, lo se-dijo desafiante malik

eres bueno . . . te explicare, si quieres salir vivo . . . las cosas son asi, mi pandilla y yo dominamos casi toda la ciudad, por no decir toda, solo mantente al margen y has lo q te diga . . . dejame ver, no, no es mas-diciendo lo ultimo en un tono sarcastico-a si, ellos son bakura, yami y seto, son mis mejores hombres

bueno . . . ellos son yugi-dijo señalando a un chico casi igual a yami-ryou . . –dijo señalando a un chico como bakura solo q con cara de angel-y joey-este ultimo no se parecia a nadie pero era casi tan alto como kaiba-son mi "pandilla"-dijo malik haciendo enfasis burlon en pandilla

no metas mas pandillas si aprecias tu vida-dijo yami acercandose a yugi y quitandole el puesto

quitate!yo voy ahí!-gruño yugi

me vuelves a hablar asi y . . . –dijo yami poniendole una navaja en el cuello a yugi

chicos . . . . . este . . podrian dejar dictar la clase-dijo basilante el profesor

ya lo oiste-dijo bakura empujando a ryou del puesto y sentandose el

si-dijo marik haciendo lo mismo, yami ya estaba sentado y kaiba solo se sento callado en el lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente joey

ese es mi lugar!-grito joey

deja de ladrar perro pulgoso-fue lo unico q dijo kaiba, luego yugi y ryou llevaron arrastrado a joey hacia puestos atrás

esto no se quedara asi . . . tranquilo joey-dijo malik viendo a joey refunfuñar-tienes el cuaderno ryou?

claro malik, nunca te he fallado-dijo ryou guiñandole el ojo a malik y entregandole un cuaderno de bakura

Las clases prosiguieron, y una nueva pandilla se dio a conocer, yugi y yami, ryou y bakura, joey y kaiba tenian una ribalidad q se hacia palpable hasta en el aire, solo los lideres, malik y marik se comunicaban sin gritos pero con mucho sarcasmo iriente en sus palabras

Al terminar el dia malik se acerco a bakura y le entrego un cuaderno, siendo observado atentamente por marik

esto paso por todo el colegio-dijo malik entregandole el cuaderno a bakura-crei q ya deberia volver a su dueño

mi cuaderno . . . –bakura agarro el cuaderno y lo abrio donde se encontraba separado, habia algo escrito . . . . con su letra, pero el no lo habia escrito

"marik"

Hoy me he dado cuenta de lo q siento,

El dia q me vesti de mujer y te bese fue lo mejor,

Nunca pense q te amara tanto mi lindo lunatico.

Con amor . . . bakura

Bakura pego el grito en el cielo, pero solo pudo ver como malik y ryou salian

q demonios te pasa?-pregunto marik confundido por el grito de bakura

Bakura le paso el cuaderno a marik, este lo leyo y se echo a reir a carcajadas, en todo el dia marik no dejo de molestar a bakura, pero igual ellos ya tenian su venganza. Al salir de clases malik se dirigio a su carro, en el camino pudo ver la pandilla de marik mirandolo de reojo y riendose mientras montaban sus motos, al llegar a su carro malik se escapo de desmayarse

Ne . . . este fic lo escribe una loka amiga mia (durante las clases de matematicas XD) asi q no pretendo quedarme con su credito, solo q ella es muy troglodita y como no lo pudo subir a la pag me pidio (me suplico XD) q por favor subiera su fic, asi q aquí esta, espero les guste y me dejen reviews, sino no me esforzare escribiendo esto . . . cualquier opinion de cualquier tipo sera bien recibida asi q no duden en escribir XDDD sin mas las dejo, ya son las 5:15 am . . . y no he dormido desde las 2:00 am . . asi q cualquier bobada q haya escrito gomennn

Matta ne, sayonara


End file.
